Recently, remarkable development of information communication technology, semi-conductor technology and the like have rapidly increased distribution and use of electronic devices. In addition, recent electronic devices are a convergence of various types of terminals rather than being strictly for one type of use. For example, a mobile communication terminal provides various functions, such as a function for TV watching (e.g., mobile broadcasting such as a Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) or Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB), a music reproducing function (e.g., MPEG Audio Layer-3 (MP3), a still image or moving image photographing function, an Internet connection function, and a radio receiving function, in addition to an ordinary communication function such as a voice communication function or a message transmitting/receiving function.